In conventional hydrodynamic torque converters, the guide wheel is supported rotatably in one direction of rotation. The other direction of rotation is blocked by a freewheel in order to prevent the guide wheel from twisting against the direction of rotation of the pump wheel and the turbine wheel. A medium stream delivered from the pump wheel via the turbine wheel is supported against the guide wheel blades of the guide wheel blocked by the freewheel. If the pump wheel and the turbine wheel have approximately the same speed, then the direction of the medium stream changes such that it flows towards the guide wheel blades from the rear side and the guide wheel starts to rotate along.